


Warrior Cats Scripts

by Aster_Cat



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_Cat/pseuds/Aster_Cat
Summary: I have scripts for Warrior Cats animations but I can't animate and I don't have a YT so I'm uploading them here for some ppl to claim.
Kudos: 5





	Warrior Cats Scripts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The song Left Behind (The link doesn't work)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/666262) by DA games. 



Hello! 

This is a script intended for a Five Night's at Freddy's (FNaF) aesthetic Warriors MAP. Specifically, one with FNaF themed character and set designs. I have ideas for these designs under the script, but you do not have to use them.

This script is available! Comment to claim, must have completed at least one MAP before. The only form of credit I ask for is my name in the desc and/or a link to my AO3 page. :)

Since I don't have any audio attached, you will have to make small edits like chopping up the script if the line goes between parts. Sorry! ^^'

\---

LEFT BEHIND  
A FNaF themed Warriors MAP

Please Read the Rules before joining!  
Script was written by Aster_Cat on AO3.

\--- 

"...Everyone Please Stay in your seats..."

Close-up of Mapleshade's mouth lipsyncing.

*Instrumental*

Cats appearing out of the dark forest and gathering in this one spot.

"...The Show will begin Momentarily..."

Mapleshade in the dark forest slowly walking up to the screen and lipsyncing.

"Behold the horrors,"

Mapleshade in Thunderclan Camp (Forest Territory) with Patchkit, Petalkit and Larchkit crouched beneath her. Oakstar and Frecklewish stand on the high rock, Oakstar points a claw at the kits on 'horrors'.

"They lurk beneath the shadows of remorse."

Mapleshade now stands in Riverclan camp (Forest Territory) with Patchkit, Petalkit and Larchkit dead at her feet. Darkstar stands above her, when Mapleshade turns to face Appledusk, he smirks and moves closer to Reedshine.

"You wouldn't know, of course."

Mapleshade stands on the moonstone before leaping and killing Ravenwing.

"But I force, a new Judgement day."

Mapleshade stands on the Snakerocks and lipsyncs "But I force" then show Frecklewish getting bitten in the eye by the adder and dying.

"On this day you will repay."

Mapleshade invades Riverclan Territory (Forest Territory) and slaughters Appledusk in front of Reedshine. Mapleshade lipsyncs 'You will Repay'.

"Your respects to all that may,"

Mapleshade gets bitten in the neck by Perchpaw, before stumbling off and dying of blood loss in Myler's barn. Patchkit, Petalkit and Larchkit flash in front of her vision before she closes her eyes.

"Lurk in between your mind and mankind,"

Crookedkit looks into his reflection and is frightened by the appearance of his twisted jaw. Mapleshade appears around him in a ghost like presence, looking very evil.

"So have a seat and be afraid,"

Brambleberry looks at Crookedjaw (who has a transparent Mapleshade standing behind him) and winces. Pan up to the sky revealing the full moon.

"Fears about to commence,"

Pan down from a full moon and night sky to Yellowfang sobbing over Hopekit and Wishkit's bodies. She looks over to Brokenkit, try to show Brokenkit is evil in some subtle way.

"The final ritual, one bodies all,"

Yellowfang stands over Marigoldkit and Mintkit's bodies as Brokenstar yells at her, Shadowclan backs up Brokenstar. Yellowfang runs away in tears as Brokenstar smiles.

"We need for this to be complete."

Brokenstar lipsynces this to Blackfoot and the stolen kits. (Since it's not very consistent you can draw them as Bracken, Thorn, Bright and Cinder or just random kits.)

"And when the day..."

Battle for Sunningrocks, Redtail pushes Oakheart under a pile of rocks, which fall and kill Oakheart. Redtail looks shook as Tigerclaw appears behind him.

"Begins to take form."

Show the shillouete of Tigerclaw killing Redtail as Ravenpaw watches from in a bush.

"You won't be leaving those doors."

Ravenpaw cries in front of Firepaw and Greypaw. Firepaw looks at a now very suspicious Tigerclaw.

"You'll only live with us, inside the darkness as we tear you up inside!"

Shaking camera with some snapshots of Tigerstar's most evil acts. (You can do any but for ideas - Tigerclaw and Brokenstar scheming, Injured Cinderpaw, The slaughter of Runningwind, The dogs, Brindleface's death, Stonefur's death and conversing with Scourge in the Alleyway)

"I WAS LEFT BEHIND!"

Scourge kills Tigerstar, show any cats who would be there reacting.

"All this torture will unwind,"

(Flashback) Scourge/Tiny being teased by Ruby and Socks.

"I was never all that kind!"

Scourge lipsyncs this to Firestar.

"If you were to rewind, then you would find,"

(Flashback) Scourge/Tiny scaring off a dog with his shadow, then Scourge Meeting Bone.

"I WAS LEFT BEHIND!"

Short montage of Scourge accumulating more and more teeth in his collar.

"Take your turn to run and hide, I will catch you all the time."

Scourge lipsyncs to Firestar.

"This night no longer shines."

Bone kills Whitestorm.

"Your Tears divine."

Firestar and Whitestorm look at eachother and Whitestorm dies.

"You'll now be - MINE!"

Scourge kills Firestar, but Firestar comes back and kills Scourge.

*Instrumental*

Some scenes from The New Prophecy, but not the Hawkfrost scene. Do whatever you want here. :P

"Behold the terrors, you won't believe what I have done to you."

Hawkfrost tears apart the moth. Mothwing looks happy with the Starclan symbol above her head, then she looks horrified as the symbol shatters.

"I've made it look brand new. Oh how cute, but don't digress..."

Brambleclaw stares at Hawkfrost in horror. Firestar struggles to breath in the fox trap. Hawkfrost lipsynces "Oh How Cute!" Then is killed by Brambleclaw with the fox trap. Try to subtly show Ashfur watching.

"I'm the ringmaster you see... In this horror game you flee."

The fire scene. Ashfur lipsyncs.

"I take up every shadow - believe me."

Hollyleaf kills Ashfur.

"So have a seat and grab your light."

Sol sitting and looking like the calm charismatic boi he is. On 'grab your light' and the little wizz thing after show the eclipse behind him.

"Tears begin to run, you dry."

Hollyleaf reveals the secret at the gathering, show the reactions of anyone who would be here.

"But darknened thoughts are the common grounds."

Hollyleaf tries to kill Leafpool with deathberries. Hollyleaf stops, looks sympathetic and runs away.

"I give myself to be complete."

Hollyleaf runs into the tunnel and it collapses on her. Jayfeather and Lionblaze look at eachother worriedly.

"Be as it may, our curtsey remains."

Dovewing and Ivypool doing everything together. Ivypool becomes jealous and Dovewing looks upset.

"So we offer you, our darkest passion."

Ivypool looks up at Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost lipsynces, shillouetes of dark forest cats appear behind him.

"Take off that blindfold that heals and reveal your soul inside I WAS LEFT BEHIND!"

Hawkfrost lipsynces, the camera gets shakier as the song gets faster, but stops at 'I was left behind'.

"All this torture will unwind, I was never all that kind."

Ivypool being introduced to the Dark forest cats and the brutal training style.

"If you were to rewind, then you would find I was left behind."

Ivypool finds Blossomfall and Birchfall training in the dark forest, they explain why there training there.

"Take your turn to run and hide, I will catch you all the time.''

Show the slaughter of Snowtuft in the dark forest, Jayfeather and Yellowfang watch from the shadows.

"This night no longer shines, your tears diving you'll now be..."

Ivypool and Antpelt fight. Ivypool cries over Antpelt's body as it fades away.

"...Mine..."

Tigerstar lipsyncs.

"You dare bring your filth into my lair, well then, let us descend!"

The main dark forest cats (Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, Mapleshade, some lackeys aswell) lipsync together.

"Reborn again, our suits are now refined."

Ivypool watches the main dark forest cats discuss a plan.

"Breathing new life, inside our tombs tonight,"

Ivypool speaks with the other dark forest recruits, they all agree to rebel.

"You have no idea what we've been through, time and time again..."

Ivypool lipsyncs.

"Don't hold it on our deadliest demise,  
We can't keep you alive!"

Thunderclan prepares for the battle against the dark forest. The screen starts to shake, Dovewing notices the dark forest cats approaching as many eyes light up the forest.

"All this torture will unwind, Take it from our broken crimes, We have no place to go, But you would know.  
Take your turn to run and flee, But deaths your destiny, Stop holding back from me."

Hollyleaf is fatally wounded by Hawkfrost and talks to Ivypool before dying.

"They burned it all down, THEY BURNED US ALIVE."

Cats fighting.

"They made us look like clowns. Our souls arise!"

Sandstorm is pinned down by Mapleshade. Spottedleaf intervenes and is killed by Mapleshade.

"But like the jester said to the king  
There is bad news I bring!"

Mapleshade lipsyncs. Sandstorm chases her. Brokenstar kills Ferncloud.

"Now let the night begin!"

The camera shakes as Tigerstar yowls.

"All this torture will unwind, I was never all that kind!"

Hawkfrost leaps at Ivypool, who kicks him away. Brambleclaw kills Hawkfrost and the two look down at his disappearing body.

"If you we're to rewind, then you would find, I was left behind''

Crowfeather intercepts Breezepelt attempting to kill Lionblaze. Breezepelt yells "I was left behind."

"Take your turn to run and hide. I will catch you all the time."

Brokenstar stands over Ferncloud's body. Yellowfang kills Brokenstar.

"This night no longer shines, your tears divine, you'll now be mine!"

Show all of the clans in battle and chaos.

"We hope you enjoyed the show."

Firestar running towards Tigerstar

"Within your grave down below!"

Tigerstar is killed by Firestar. A tree is struck by lightning and falls. Firestar collapses.

*Instrumental*

Show the aftermath of the battle and what happens after. Maybe some scenes from AVoS or tBC?

\---

So I imagine the set to be natural colours but with FNaF style decorations thrown in.

i.e - The dark forest is a thick red forest with no stars or moon but there's streamers and pizza decorations in the trees and crushed party hats on the floor.

I also imagine that the cats look pretty gnarly aswell, some with robotic parts or with Brokenstar being the man behind the slaughter. (I mean they both kill kids so-)


End file.
